Veela and Vepire
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Harry Potter is a Vepire, a cross between a veela and a vampire. Now, life is about to get confusing, and maybe, just maybe, he will finally find the love he has been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Veela and Vepire  
Chapter 1  
A Veela Lecture

Harry opened the door to Dumbledore's office, and was greeted by Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Remus, Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked politely. Dumbledore nodded, so he entered the room and sat down in the only available chair, which was next to Draco.

"Harry, what do you know about veela?" the old professor asked.

"Umm... I just started reading a book about them... oh yeah! They are physically attractive beings, and people often find they can't control their actions while in their vicinity. They chose a mate when they come into inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. I haven't finished the book yet, so I don't know much else."

"Harry, just how many defense books have you read since I went on my trip to Siberia because of the veil? Every time I turn around you have a different book on you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, if I'm going to defeat Voldemort, I have to be prepared," Harry began, ignoring the room's flinch at the forbidden name, "but I think I have read...left me calculate this real quick. It's July 30th, you came back on July 1st, and you disappeared on June 21st. That week I read eight, and I've read five every week since then, meaning twenty-eight."

"Harry, when did you get so smart?" Sirius demanded in amazement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry responded innocently as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I've always got top marks."

"What? Why have you been lying about your grades!" screamed his godfather.

"I never lied, I just asked to receive my real grades privately, and worse grades with everyone else. You can ask the professors."

Sirius whirled around to face the three in the room, and both McGonnagal and Snape nodded, but Remus shook his head no.

"This is the first time I've heard of it," he informed his best friend. "I assume he decided he had to have that be his strong point, since that's what people expected."

"Yes, but DADA really is my strong point."

"But, why did you do that?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I didn't want to be even more famous than I already am, is that so much to ask?"

Draco was watching this with shock in his eyes. It appeared there was more to Harry Potter than he thought.

"Well, Harry, is that all you know about veela?" Professor Dumbledore cleverly changed the subject.

Harry nodded, but Draco alone could see a tiny, minuscule glint in his green eyes; he was lying. _But why is he lying about it? _Draco asked himself.

Harry knew that Draco could tell he was lying, but he didn't dare say what else he knew about veela, as he was a submissive, and a vepire at that. Only the dominant, especially when a vepire was involved, could start the link for the bonding to work correctly.

"Well, there are two types of veela. The submissive are the... followers in a way. Their magic is stronger than the other type, but they are physically weaker.

"The second type is the dominant. They are the leaders, and their magic is weaker than the submissive veela, but they are physically stronger.

"Veela's always have a mate, and the pair is one dominant and one submissive. The dominant must be the one to begin the link, or there will be confusion about who is later on, leading to vicious fights that could end in death. Of course, veela's do not choose who their mate is; they know by instinct.

"A dominate must be at least half veela, but a submissive could be veela, human, or a vepire. A vepire is a being that is a veela, but sustains itself on it's mate's blood, much like a vampire lives off human blood.

"Overall, the link between a dominant and submissive is stronger than that of soul mates."

While Dumbledore was speaking, Harry tuned out the Headmaster's words; he already knew all this, so there was no reason to listen.

"Professor, why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with me?" Harry questioned.

Draco's gut instinct told him that Harry was feigning innocence, but didn't say anything. He didn't dare make him uncomfortable, or it could end in nothing but pain and suffering for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Veela and Vepire  
Chapter 2  
Mates

"Harry, Draco here is a Veela," Professor Dumbledore told the black-haired boy.

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

"You are his mate."

"Oh…can I have some time alone?"

"Of course," the Headmaster told him.

Harry stood up and left the room.

Draco made as to follow, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"I think you should give him time to himself," the old wizard informed the half-Veela.

"Then you don't know him very well," Draco snapped before following his mate out of the room.

"What did he mean by that?" both Professor Snape and Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure…" the Headmaster replied softly.

Draco found Harry sitting on a rock by the lake solemnly.

"Harry?" he asked softly.

"I'd like to be left alone, thank you," the Boy-Who-Lived said quietly.

"I don't think you do."

"How would you know?"

"I know you better than you'd think. You learn a lot by observing people, and I know you are scared of being abandoned."

Slowly, Harry began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"You know that; not even my friends know I'm scared of being alone. And yet, I know nothing about you."

"Then, I'll just have to tell you," Draco soothed as he sat next to the distraught boy.

"Not right now, please, I just…" Harry suddenly closed up.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't say what I wanted, it's forbidden."

**DRACO'S POV**

_Forbidden? That means it's something semi-romantic. In this situation that's a hug or kiss, but I highly doubt he is ready for anything _too_ intimate at this point, so…"_

**GENERAL**

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around his mate, and pulled him into his side. Slowly, Harry stopped crying, and they sat there quietly for several minutes.

"Harry?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

There was no response.

"Harry, wake up!"

Still, he didn't respond.

Draco gently shook him, and when he didn't respond again, his Veela instincts kicked in, informing him that there was something wrong with his mate. He scooped him into his arms, and rushed Harry to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomphrey!" he screamed.

"What is it?" the healer asked.

"I don't know," Draco said in a distraught tone.

"Well, let's see…" Madam Pomphrey cast a spell on her most frequent patient, and a string of medical words shimmered in the air. "Well, that explains it."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"He is a Vepire, and is in dire need of his mate's blood."

"That's me, but I don't know if I can, and still have it be me that starts the bond."

"Yes, it would be you if you invited him first," the healer assured him before casting an enervate spell to wake the teen.

"Harry?" Draco asked his mate.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, please."

"All right."

Harry gently stood up, facing Draco.

Draco pulled his mate to him, and pushed Harry's head to his neck.

"I'm starting the link, now drink."

Harry's two canine teeth lengthened, and he quietly slid them into Draco's neck and drank his fill. Then, he licked the wound, which healed instantly, and fell asleep.

"Now, you just need for him to wake up," Madam Pomphrey told the blonde as he laid Harry down into his bed, tucked him in, and sat on the bed next to him, watching his emotionally unstable mate sleep with a small, rare smile on his face.


	3. Spies

Veela and Vepire  
Chapter 3  
Spies

Two hours later, Harry awoke, and Draco immediately helped him into a seated position. He then climbed up and sat behind his mate, allowing Harry to lean against him.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you were a vepire? It's not good for you to go without my blood for any longer than twenty-four hours," Draco asked in confusion.

"I was scared that I'd accidentally start the link. I didn't think I'd be able to handle my vepire side thinking it's dominant when it's not. Vepire's are known to totally drain its mate's blood as they try to prove their dominance."

Draco kissed the black-haired boy's head lovingly. "Why aren't you fighting me? I thought you hated me."

Harry laughed. "I didn't hate you, I just didn't like the way you treated my friends," he explained, then mumbled, "not that it matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My friends decided they believe all the crap written in the _Prophet_ last year, even though the newspaper admitted that they were all paid by the minister and it was all lies," Harry explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco raged. "They're your friends, they should know you would never do anything like that!"

Harry smiled sadly. "They never were my friends."

"You'll have to explain that," Draco commented dryly.

"Dumbledore paid them."

"Paid? You mean to spy on you?"

Harry nodded.

"Why'd the Headmaster want to spy on you? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Dumbledore only thinks of me as a tool; he told them to guide me to all my

Draco's eyes widened, and he tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "They won't get away with that! They're dead!"

Harry grabbed Draco's arms as the blonde-haired boy prepared to get of the bed. "Draco, no," he pleaded, "it's ok, they can't spy on me anymore, and they've lost any respect they had gained in this school for being my friend."

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned as he re-settled himself on the bed.

'Yes, I'm sure," Harry smiled. "Besides, I have you now, I don't need them."

"That you do, and I'll make sure you never forget it," the blonde growled protectively.

Harry leaned back closer to Draco, whispering quietly as he drifted off back into sleep. "Of that I have no doubt. Thank you."

_This will be an interesting year, with no Golden Trio. Thank god the school's against those two… I wonder if I could get people involved in pranks against them to embarrass them, and punish them for what they did to Harry… the Slytherin's will definitely be in on it, and the Gryffindor's as well, for betraying a member of their house like that. The Hufflepuff's will buy into that as well. That just leaves the Ravenclaw's… I'll have to find a way to enlist their help._

With that, Draco, too, drifted off into sleep, exhausted by the long day.


End file.
